It is quite important for the health and well being of a pet cat to provide stimulating activities and proper grooming. Cats which become bored often times become destructive not only of their surroundings but also of themselves. Cats which are not appropriately stimulated can actually suffer adverse health effects and, as such, proper pet stimulation should be of significance for all cat owners.
In addition to pet stimulation, generally, pet cats require rather unique amusement devices not shared by other domestic animals. Specifically, cats require, among other things, surfaces upon which they can scratch. If an appropriate cat scratching surface is not provided, cats will use any available surfaces including upholstered furniture, drapes and rugs to satisfy their need to scratch which could cause significant damage.
Cats further require appropriate grooming for their health and well being. Often times, cats try to clean themselves spending a good deal of time licking their fur and paws However, external grooming is also highly recommended as grooming accomplishes much more than providing a healthy coat. It also stimulates circulation, removes loose hair and helps prevent matting.
There are many cat scratcher devices in the marketplace as well as brushes and other grooming implements from which a cat owner can choose. However, by combining a grooming surface with a cat scratching surface as suggested herein, a synergy is created prompting self grooming as the cat seeks stimulation through attractants and interaction with a scratching medium.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a unitary grooming and cat scratching device which will promote the health and well being of a pet cat
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive and easy to maintain combination grooming and cat scratching device which accomplishes the results sought herein and yet does so with a simple and inexpensive assembly.
These and further objects will be more readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.